millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 06
The beginning of the writing of the sixth chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 30:th October 2013 and was compleated on the 2:nd November 2013. The chapter In the portal Rosa and her friends flew through a space gateway, similar to the one that Rosa, Minccino and ARC went through when they travelled to Ponyville. But suddenly another portal opened and a horse-looking creature stormed out from it. It ran straight into the heroes and accidently knocked Rosa and Minccino into the portal where it came from. It did not care about what it did and ran into the portal the heroes came from. Soon afterwards a strong flash of light blinded ARC and the others, then they appeared high up in the sky. When they realised that, they fell and landed on the hard ground next to a road. It took a while for them to get on their feet because of the injuries. When all five of them were standing, they looked around and realised that the sky was covered in clouds. It reminded Twilight Sparkle of how Ponyville looked like when Trixie took over it for a brief moment. - Are we really in Equestria, asked Scootaloo? - I don’t know, answered Twilight. But where ever this place is, it is not what it is supposed to be. - Yes, I can feel that…said ARC, but he suddenly stopped and looked at the others. Wait a minute, where are Rosa and Minccino? - What they are not with us, shouted Apple Bloom! Oh no, they might have been transported to the centre of the sun! - Everybody hide, something is coming, shouted Spike and pulled Twilights tail. Twilight and the others hid behind a bush and saw a bunch of disturbing fat green people and several giant Buddha-looking soldiers pulling several cargos with prisoners in them. Twilight looked closer at the prisoners and realised that the prisoners were ponies. She looked at the sad expressions of the captured ponies and got really angry, she wanted to help them. But Spike told her that if she attacked them by herself, she could be captured as well. The CMC could not stand to see all these ponies; stallions, mares and foals being captured like this. So Apple Bloom and Scootaloo went to Twilight and ARC to feel comforted, but Sweetie Belle ran up to one of the Buddha soldiers and shouted: - Let these ponies go at once! Twilight and the others realised what Sweetie Belle was going and face hoofed. Why would she do something like this, it pretty much meant game over! The Buddha soldier looked at Sweetie Belle who stared angrily at him and then he said - Excellent, another unicorn pony! Guards capture it and put it with the others! - But commander Taison, said one of the other soldiers? It is just a little filly; she probably hasn’t even discovered her magic potential yet. - That does not matter, said Taison! You know fully well that Wyzen especially needs the unicorns, so they can convert their magic into Mantra… Wait, do I really have to explain the purpose of the “Great Rebirth” again!? Taison then performed a sumo-wrestling stomp in order to scare the soldier and remind him of his place! But Taison did not look where he stomped and he stomped directly on Sweetie Belle’s horn! Her horn went through his metallic foot and he flew up like Ferdinand after he sat on the bumble-bee. When Twilight and the others realised that Sweetie Belle was in fact alive, after it looked like she almost died. They ran out of their bush and attacked! Sweetie Belle freed her horn from Taison’s foot and started to fight him directly, while Twilight and the others fought the other soldiers. Then out of nowhere a man jumped out from another bush and helped the CMC. The lasted for a while, but when the random person smashed Taison’s face into a boulder, the soldiers who were still alive surrendered. Afterwards the random person opened the cages and allowed the captured ponies to escape, and then he walked up to Twilight and her friends and said: - I am sorry that I ruined your plan, but my name is John Cena. - Why did you help us, asked Sweetie Belle? - Because I have seen what these “things” are doing to the ponies and it is absolutely dreadful. I wanted to stop them but I knew that I would be outclassed if I fought alone it wasn’t until now I was able to do it. Since I wasn’t completely alone. Thankfully, all of you came and helped me getting courage back, said John Cena, and then he turned around and looked at Sweetie Belle. You are one brave little filly, there are not many who dares standing up against a Taison like that. - Could you please tell us what is going on here, asked Twilight Sparkle? John Cena took a deep breath and looked at the ponies and the dragon, and then he sat down and told them his story: - Al right, I came to this world around two months ago. When I was for some reason, sucked into a wormhole. After I recovered from a seizure, I followed some of these soldiers to their master: Wyzen. It seems that they had received orders from a much higher authority, that this world contained huge amounts of Mantra. But when they started to search for it, there was none. So when Wyzen realised that some of these ponies had magic potential, they were ordered to capture them all so their magic could be converted into Mantra. Then they got orders to capture every single pony no matter what species or age… - But why, asked ARC? Why would you capture all the ponies if you only directly need the unicorns? - Because apparently the strength of the Earth Ponies and the flight abilities of the Pegasi are used to power up the machines that are used to squeeze out every single magic straw out of the Unicorns. As for the Alicorns, I have no idea where they are, but rumours tell me that they are all extinct. Twilight Sparkle thought about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Have they been killed because they were too rebellious? She looked at John Cena and asked: - Do you know where we can find the other ponies? - Of course I can show you the way, said John Cena. I have been spying on them for a while now, and I almost know who Wyzen’s castle looks like from the inside. - Thank you very much, said Twilight and smiled. We need all help we can get, in order to repair Ponyville’s timeline. So the Creepypasta won’t conquer it! John Cena punched his chest and said that he was ready to fight for what was right. Then all seven of them followed the route towards the place the other ponies where held captured. Meanwhile inside the throne room of Wyzen’s castle. Wyzen himself sat on his throne and scratched his back. He looked every once in a while on a clock and became quite angry. Then a Doji ran into the throne room and told his master: - Master Wyzen, I have received a report from the sixty-seventh pony transporter… - Go ahead, said Wyzen. It is thirty minutes late, so this better explain what is going on! - You see Master Wyzen, said the Doji. The reason why the sixty-seventh pony transporter is late is because; it was attacked by… um… well… - Out with it, shouted Wyzen and slammed his incredibly large right hand on the floor! - It was… said Doji and tried to get the words out of him. It was attacked by… ponies! Wyzen stared at Doji for a long time. Then he stood up, walked slowly towards Doji and stopped right in front of him. He picked Doji up and reared his right arm backwards, as if he was ready to punch Doji really hard. - The sixth-seventh pony transporter was attacked by WHAT, asked Wyzen loudly!? - An Earth Pony filly, a Unicorn filly, a Pegasus filly, a Unicorn mare, an Earth Pony stallion, a baby dragon and a human, Master Wyzen, answered Doji in a fast and scared voice. - How could this happen, asked Wyzen loudly and dropped Doji on the floor? Prepare the pony searching troopers and tell them to find those ponies that they likely set free! - Yes, Master Wyzen, right away, said Doji and ran away! After walking for a long time, Twilight Sparkle and the others arrived in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle, Spike and the CMC could not even recognise their home town. All of the houses have been replaced by large stables, there was a huge castle in the place Town Hall and there were statues of Wyzen all over the place. Spike looked at one of the statues and asked John Cena who is was supposed to resemble. - That is Wyzen, John Cena answered. And yes, his ego is as huge as his body! - How were they able to make this happen, asked Twilight Sparkle? - I have only heard some pieces of information here and there, said John Cena. But if I understand the situation correctly: Wyzen found a magical creature from a completely different dimension and used its power change the reality of this realm. It was capable of latterly, removing a piece a piece of this worlds timeline and create a new continuity where well, this has happened. - This is so sad, said ARC. But no matter what is going on here, it must have a deep rooted connection with Creepy Red’s plan to conquer the “Positivy-Verse”! Okay, so does anyone have a plan on how we should get in there? - Well, I will see if there is something in this book, said Twilight and pulled out a book out of nowhere. There’s got to be a decent plan in this… - Oh Twilight, said Spike and laughed. Just as amazing as always, Hahahaha! Twilight Sparkle looked at Spike and signed, he was right. She hasn’t changed that much, she is the same adorable and badass geek, that she has always been. But they were still going to talk about this once all of this was over. But just in that moment, she heard a scream from the castle. So she put away the book and ran towards the castle without hesitation with Spike riding her back. The CMC, ARC and John Cena followed her as fast as they could. And it sure sounded like it was a pony screaming, but it was actually from a Rasho who realised something important and ran up to inform Wyzen. - Master, Wyzen! We are out of regular soldiers… - “Out of soldiers”… Are you kidding me, shouted Wyzen? - Sadly no, said Rasho. I am not kidding; most of what we had left was destroyed by the traitor’s army. - But when we first arrived in this dimension, we had an army of 100.000, shouted Wyzen! - Yes, but those got their ass handled to them, when we fought against the Alicorns! Don’t you remember that? Wyzen moaned and looked away from Rasho. After a couple of seconds, Rasho said: - But the good news is that we have around ten Taisons left and about fifth teen Kageboshes and fifth teen Rashos, if you count me in the emergency wardrobe! Plus, we are more than ready to attack them, since well. They are coming straight for the castle… - Then what are you waiting for, shouted Wyzen! Attack them and make sure that they do not enter the laboratory! - Yes, Master Wyzen, said Rasho. Don’t worry, a very special someone is guarding the lab so no worries master! Hehehehe! In the meantime, Twilight and her friends arrived at a road that split into two, one led upwards and the other downwards. Cena turned around and ordered ARC and the CMC would take the road that led upwards along with him, while Twilight Sparkle and Spike could run in the other direction. While the CMC, Cena and ARC ran towards the throne room, they were attacked by several Rashos, Kageboshes and two Taisons. - I don’t understand how can there be more than one of these Buddha-people, asked Cena while they were fighting the enemies? - I have no idea, said ARC. Just keep on fighting! The fights were indeed though. I would be lying if I said that our heroes defeated these opponents perfectly. Both ARC and Cena received some injuries, while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo really became tired. Sweetie Belle saw that a Taison ran towards them and was going to crush the heroes under its huge body. Sweetie Belle looked at her friends and focused as much as she could, she focused so much that her horn started to glow and a shield was created around her friends. The Taison bounced of the shield and ran away towards the throne room. Sweetie Belle’s friends thanked her for saving them, but John Cena was really surprised: - Did you just use magic, he asked? - I guess I did, said Sweetie Belle. Maybe I can become as good with it as my sister! - I really hope so, said Cena. But we have to get moving! - That’s right, said ARC! To the throne room! - But how do we get there, asked Apple Bloom? - We follow the signs, said ARC and ran away. The John Cena picked up the three fillies and followed ARC to the throne room. When they arrived, they had to fight six more Taisons and some more Kageboshes and Rashos. During these fights, Sweetie Belle tried to use her magic in several different ways. Some offensively and some defensively, some spells succeeded and some failed. But after another fifth teen minutes of magical fighting. Our heroes won, but ARC had taken a lot of damage during the fight and so did Cena. But there was no time to comfort these two, Wyzen waited for them behind the door. So Apple Bloom opened the door and the group walked into the throne room, they saw the fat man sitting on his throne. He jumped of his throne and landed right in front of them. He stared at the four ponies and the human for a while before he said: - I just cannot believe it, how could the five of you defeat my entire army? This is unacceptable, unacceptable!! - Where are the other ponies, shouted Apple Bloom? - Like I am just going to tell you, shouted Wyzen! HA! I shall wipe out all evil with THESE GREAT FISTS! HAHAHAHA! While the CMC, ARC and John Cena fought against Wyzen’s troops. Twilight Sparkle and Spike walked into room with a golden statue in its centre and on it sat a Rasho and looked at the intruders: - Well, well, well, isn’t it the intruders, said the Rasho? I know why the two of you have come here and you are not getting in the laboratory! Unless you manage to defeat its guardian: Koloktos! Active! The Rasho left the room and the heart of the statue that was in the rooms centre began to pump. It then started to shake and the smaller constructs that were around it started to move towards it and placed themselves in particular positions. After a while, some strange purple energy connected these pieces to the main body, so it had six arms. The statue was nor alive and ready to fight our heroes. Twilight Sparkle looked at Koloktos and said: - I was prepared for anything that could happen, but not this. Alright, come on boys! Let’s beat this thing! And so the battle began; Koloktos swung its six arms around the room and threw double axes at the two heroes. Twilight Sparkle and Spike struggled to get close enough to its core, without almost getting decapitated by the axes. But after a while Twilight realised that she could use her magic to pull Koloktos’ arms of its body, so Spike could get close and attack the core it was covering. Soon enough though, Koloktos started to pull itself of the ground, which revealed that it had legs as well. Then it took out six swords from its back and walked slowly towards Twilight sparkle and Spike. The two heroes became afraid of the six armed giant, but they were not going to give up. So Twilight used her magic to pull of Koloktos’ arms, which wasn’t the easiest since Koloktos kept swinging its swords around. After she managed to pull of all six of them, Spike picked up one of Koloktos’ swords and cut of its legs, and then he broke up the cage that protected the core and then attacks the core. Spike did have some problems wielding the blade, because it probably weighted three times as much a she did. But with the help of Twilights magic, he was able to use it. The battle went on for a long time, Twilight Sparkle and Spike had to do the process of ripping of Koloktos’ arms and legs three more times. But then Koloktos stopped attacking them, it put away its blades and bowed to them. - What is it doing, asked Spike? - I don’t know why it stopped attacking us, said Twilight Sparkle. It probably realised that our friendship is more powerful than its brute strength and size. - Or maybe it shows us respect for being stronger than it, said Spike. - Maybe… I just hope we can get into that laboratory. Koloktos understood what twilight Sparkle’s and Spike’s intentions were and opened the door to the laboratory. The two heroes thanked it and went through the door. When they came arrived in the laboratory after some walking, they saw a computer screen that shows several cells with ponies inside them. They also saw a capsule with a strange creature inside it. Spike became scared and hugged Twilight really hard, so hard that she could barely breathe. He realised what he did and loosened his grip on her. Twilight Sparkle became angry that somebody would do something this evil to the ponies. So she fired a magic laser at the computers keyboard and that opened the cells so the ponies could escape. But it also destroyed the capsule the creature was in; it fell towards the floor and slowly stood up on its legs. Twilight told Spike to stay behind her, while she fought the creature if it tried to attack them. The creature walked towards them but when Twilight became even angrier, the creature stopped. - Wait, the creature said. I don’t want to hurt you! I have been imprisoned here just like the ponies. Wyzen has been using my powers to change the reality of this part of the “Positivy-Verse”. Thank you for saving me! - So you are the creature that John Cena was talking about, said Twilight Sparkle? Who are you anyways? - I am Alakazam, a Psychic-type Pokémon. My brain can outperform a super-computer. My intelligence quotient is said to be 5000. - But if you are a Pokémon, how are you able to talk, asked Spike? - All I know is that I have been able to talk ever since I went through the time-capsule between Red and Gold when I evolved from a Kadabra. Now, to show my appreciation that you two recued me, I will help you defeat Wyzen! Twilight and Spike and Spike really appreciated the help from Alakazam, but first Alakazam used his knowledge of the technology and freed all the ponies that were in all the stables. Once the ponies were all free, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Alakazam ran out of the laboratory and fought some Doji’s that heard that the lab was under attack. These were easily defeated by Alakazam’s psychic moves. Then they came to Koloktos’ room and Alakazam was ready to attack it, but Koloktos told Alakazam through sign language that it did not want to fight them. Alakazam lowered its spoon. So Koloktos joined Twilight’s party and destroyed a wall, so it could run through while carrying Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Alakazam. In the meantime, the CMC, ARC and John Cena fought against Wyzen. The fight was sort of tough, since Wyzen shot rockets and electric balls out of his giant right arm, as well as swinging that same arm around and performing a forwards moving mega punch. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were the ones that did most of the work, by distracting Wyzen so John Cena and ARC could get in and attack the fat bastard when he was grounded. Sweetie Belle also used her newly founded magic powers throw Wyzen’s missiles back at him and to heal her teammates. The heroes, mostly Scootaloo were surprised that Wyzen was actually really weak compared to his minions. But that was because of his overconfidence and that he mostly just showed off and performed extravagant poses to others to emphasize his greatness instead of understanding his opponents. After an unexpectedly short battle, the CMC, ARC and John Cena gathered their strength together and punched Wyzen out of the castles window. They looked out of the window and saw him falling towards the ground. Our heroes looked at each other and they have won but then the ground started to shake, but it was more powerful than any earthquake they have ever witnessed before. Then they heard a thundering voice speaking: - Do you monkey’s think, that you can defeat a god?! It was Wyzen who stood up and tore of the walls and the roof of the castles throne room, our heroes looked at him and was surprised about his size. Wyzen was now as large as a ten-story building. He had transformed himself into Varja Wyzen, he laughed and gloated: - Impressed aren’t you? With the magic of these ponies, I have reached new heights! The magic that was stored in main Unicorn; Rarity! That was forced out of her body by the machine that was powered up by the main Earth pony and Pegasus; Applejack and Rainbow Dash! These three ponies… - Rarity… Applejack… Rainbow Dash, stuttered Apple Bloom. What did you do? TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM! - You will have to make me, shouted Varja Wyzen and was going to grab all five of them with his humongous hand. But Sweetie Belle used her magic to stop him. Varja Wyzen tried to pull his hand through the barrier, ARC and John Cena tried their best to hold against with their strength against Varja Wyzen’s hand. But he was just way to powerful for the five of them in this form, have they lost this battle? Then suddenly something jumped through the floor behind them, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turned around and saw Koloktos putting Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Alakazam down on the ground. Twilight Sparkle and Alakazam immediately used their magic and psychic moves respectively to pull Varja Wyzen’s hand away from Sweetie Belle and the others. When Varja Wyzen realised he did not have an advantage anymore, he retreated his hand and looked surprisingly at the gang of heroes. He mostly looked at Alakazam who had managed to get out of its prison and Koloktos who was standing with the intruders. Twilight Sparkle and Spike was equally surprised at Varja Wyzen, because they never imagined him to be so big. - It doesn’t matter how many you are, shouted Varja Wyzen! The magic of the Unicorns have already given me unlimited power! Prepare to be amazed by the… - Just shut the fuck up already, shouted Apple Bloom! You will pay dearly for taking Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash away from us! They were amazing ponies whom was killed because of your greed! ATTACK HIM EVERYPONY!!! Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Aranryanchampion (pony).png|Aranryanchampion Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle The Cutie Mark Crusaders.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) Spike.png|Spike John Cena.jpg|John Cena Alakazam.png|Alakazam Supporting Characters: Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Minccino.jpg|Minccino Koloktos.png|Koloktos (previously villian) Antagonists: Taison.png|Taison (several destroyed) Wyzen.png|Wyzen Doji.png|Doji (several destroyed) Rasho.png|Rasho (several destroyed) Kagebosh.png|Kagebosh (several destroyed) Vajra Wyzen.png|Varja Wyzen (briefly) Cameos: Add a photo to this galle Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_5 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_7 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters